


A Conversation Long Overdue

by CJ1027



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ1027/pseuds/CJ1027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(one shot/drabble) Ron tries to talk with Hermione about something that she's been avoiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation Long Overdue

“Well, I want one.”

“You can’t just say you _want one_ and expect it to just happen,” Hermione sighed, trying to keep herself busy in the kitchen, though she was never that good at cooking anyway but magic made it a little easier. 

“I mean, I know _that,_ Hermione. I know _how_ it happens…” Ron smirked as he put his hands around his wife’s waist. “We could go _make_ it happen right now.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, and when he leaned in for a kiss she just put her hand up against his mouth. 

“Hermione,” Ron groaned against her hand. 

“We’re not ready,” she said, removing herself from his grasp and turning back to the stove.

Ron rolled his eyes. “What does that even mean? Of course we’re ready! Harry and Ginny are brilliant parents already. If they can do it, why can’t we?”

“That’s not what I mean,” she murmured, picking up her wand and flicking it over the pan. 

Ron sighed, slumping back against the refrigerator door, watching Hermione carefully, though she was avoiding his gaze. “Explain, then.”

She put down her wand dramatically, huffing out air with agitation. “Why are you making me have this conversation, Ron?”

“Because, it’s long overdue! I want…I just…I don’t understand why you’re so opposed. I just want to understand.” 

“Well,” she started, turning to him. “There’s money, for one thing.”

“We don’t have to worry about money, Hermione! We both make plenty of money! You know the shop is doing bloody _fantastic_ , and you’ve already got one of the top positions in your department at the Ministry—“ 

“Yes, but—“ 

“AND—“ Ron said loudly, not letting Hermione over power him this time. “We still have a hell of a lot of the money I made from being an Auror saved up, _and_ all the money we saved from all those awards we received after the war, just sitting in Gringotts waiting to be used…”

“Yes, Ron, but there are still other expenses! Such as a bigger place to live, and another mouth to feed, and—“

“You underestimate me—really, you do. You don’t think I’ve figured all of that out? I spent my whole life being poor—do you really think I’d say we were financially ready for this if we weren’t?”

“Well…no,” she admitted, her cheeks turning a little pink. 

“So what else is there, then?”

“There’s…well, we’d need to move, like I said—“ 

“Which we could handle.” 

Hermione looked at him for a bit, breathing heavily. Ron thought of reaching out for her hand, maybe calm her down a bit, but in that moment she turned away and walked towards the dining table, plopping herself down in her usual seat, staring at her hands. 

Ron sighed softly, putting a hand through his hair. “Anything else?”

Hermione didn’t answer, but just played with her hands, refusing to look up at her husband.

Ron swayed on the spot for a bit before he decided to walk over to her, sitting in the chair beside her. He put his hands on top of hers, stopping her from fiddling with them. “Mione,” he almost whispered. 

She didn’t answer again, but she interlaced her fingers with Ron’s tightly. 

“Love…what is it?”

Slowly, she turned her head to face him, her eyes slightly glossy. “I’m just…scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of all of it,” she said. “Ginny loved playing Quidditch so much and she had to give that up once she became a mother…And I’m just getting accustomed to my job and…” she paused, taking a few deep breaths as Ron patiently waited for her to finish her thought. “And I’m scared I won’t be a good mother, I guess.” 

“Hermione,” he said, almost laughing. “You’re mental.” 

She narrowed her eyes, but he smiled at her, putting a hand on her face.

“You would be…the most amazing mother any kid could have. I can’t believe you doubt that.”

“How do you know that?” 

“Well, for one thing,” he started, removing his hand from her face and moving his chair closer to her. “You’re the best at everything. Always have been.”

“Ron,” she sighed, smiling slightly. “You know that’s not true.”

“Who are you trying to kid?” he laughed. “Of course it’s true. How in the hell do you think you’ll be a bad mum? I’ve got to hear this.” 

“I mean…I’m not a good cook,” she admitted. 

“You’re fine,” he said honestly, squeezing her hand. “Really, you are! And Mum could always help you some more and give you some tips! Or we can always just order take out from the pizza shop down the road.”

Hermione smiled lightly at him. “I never had any younger siblings so I don’t know what to even do—“

“I only had Ginny for a younger sibling, and I never helped out with her! Parenthood is scary, but we can do it! Ginny and Harry—“

“—Had practice with Teddy, remember?” she added.

“Yeah, okay,” Ron responded. “But…parenthood is all about figuring it out together, isn’t it?” 

Hermione looked at him softly. “We’ve only been married three years, Ron.”

“So? And we’ve been together for seven, and have known each other for fourteen. I still can’t believe you’re doubting us,” Ron said, slightly hurt, but almost chuckling. “If anything, I thought I’d be the one freaking out during this conversation, not you.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, looking down again. 

He lifted her chin up with his finger and whispered, “It’s alright,” before kissing her softly on the lips for a stolen moment. “You’re going to be able to keep your job. Sure, you might have to take some time off in the beginning, but you’ll be able to go back. I have such flexible hours, and you know Mum would be here in a second if we needed her, and your parents and Dad when they were off from work, too. We have so many people who can help… We aren’t alone in this, Hermione.”

Hermione nodded at him with glossy eyes, and then leaned in to kiss him this time, grabbing his face and pulling him closer to her. When she released him, she grinned lightly and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he said, smiling broadly at her, interlacing his fingers with hers again. “Everything will fall into place…I promise.”

“I hope you’re right,” she sighed.

“So, is that a maybe?”

She smirked, rolling her eyes. “Yeah, it’s…it’s a maybe.”

Ron beamed at her, leaned in and kissed her hard for another moment or two, and then she pulled away, let go of his hands and stood up, walking back to the stove. “You know… I’ve got to give you credit, Ron. I never expected that if we ever had that conversation for it to go that way…That you'd feel so confident in us, and that _I’d_ be the one scared and not _you_.”

Ron rolled his eyes and sighed. “Always the tone of surprise.”


End file.
